Dean's new Piercing
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Dean comes home with a shocking surprise to show Sam. He uses this surprise as a way to convince and seduce Sam to try it out. Sam/Dean. Wincest. Mature themes.


**Dean's new Piercing**

**By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose**

**Summary: Dean arrives home with a shocking surprise to show Sam, and uses the pleasure tool to seduce him to try it out. Sam/Dean. Wincest. Mature themes.**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Author notes! Hey guys! Well, I am here writing yet another fanfiction. I wrote this during my spare time (what little time I have!) I hope you guys enjoy it**

**And also for some of you that were worried where I went off to...I had been SUPER Busy with school. Had not forgotten about the other stories/requests. Just a little behind.**

**This fic was based on an idea of mine. Kinda based on the new piercing I had done...it didn't hurt! lol! Well, as you read, you would know. ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story! :D**

**Until next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen-year-old Sam Winchester sighed as he silently wrote in his journal. It was a Tuesday afternoon. His father,John was out-of-town on business, and his older brother Dean was out at the mall with his buddies to Sam's guess trying to score chicks. There was nothing that he couldn't think of to do, but to read a book and enjoy the peace and quiet to write his recent thoughts...or so he thought.<strong>

**''Hello?'' Dean called out as he walked into the door. ''Sammy, you home?''**

**Rolling his eyes, the young Winchester replied. ''I'm upstairs, Dean!'' Before he knew he heard he sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He was thankful for the first time Dean did not bring home his annoying friends.**

**''Oh man!'' Dean said as he walked into their bedroom. Almost immediately, he went straight into the bathroom that they shared, which was a little odd to Sam. However, as soon as he heard to what he assumed was Dean needing to use the bathroom, he didn't think too much of it.**

**''You are not going to believe what happened today at the mall.'' Dean replied.**

**''Wait,'' Sam began. Don't tell me. ''You finally met a girl who was your twin?''**

**''Shut up Sam. I'm not talking about that, and I am making sure that is not happening again! I am talking about what I did.''**

**Sam was confused. He had absolutely had no idea what Dean was talking about. Then a thought came into his mind.**

**''Oh god, you robbed a store!''**

**''Damn it Sammy! I didn't do anything!'' He reached into his pocket and pull out a card handing it to him.**

**''Hm...Mike's Tattoo and Piercing shop...''His eyes boggled once he read the name. ''You got a tattoo?'' he asks.**

**Dean shooked his head. ''Nope...''**

**''If you didn't get a tattoo, then what the hell did you get?''**

**With that, the older Winchester opened his mouth showing a shiny silver bar bell that was pierced in his tongue. Sam was stunned that he quickly closed his book jumping quickly off of the bed.**

**''No fucking way! You got your tongue pierced?''**

**''Yep,'' Dean replied with a smile. ''What do you think?''**

**Sam squinted his eyes to exam the shinning jewelry before replying. ''Dad's going to kill you.''**

**''Shut up!'' Dean replies walking over to his mirror to flip his hair with his hand. ''Dad won't even notice it's there.''**

**''By your lisp,'' Sam replied,walking over to his bed sitting down.**

**''He won't notice,'' Dean repeated. ''it's cool right?'' Dean stick out his tongue once more and suddenly Sam burst out laughing.**

**''What the hell, Sam? What the fuck so funny?''**

**''nuthing!'' Sam mimicked Dean's lisp. ''It's futhe!''**

**''Shut up, Sam! it is perfectly normal to have a lisp. My tongue's going to be swollen for a week!''**

**''Okay, I apologize.'' Sam replied with a smile. ''But I must ask you, what made you get the tongue ring?'' He asked.**

**With his question, dean let out a chuckle and replied,''Well, little bro, there are two reasons why I got this. One reason it was cool, and second...I was told that chicks love it.''**

**Sam was confused, but watched as Dean run the bar bell across his lips. Right at that moment, Sam understood what he meant.**

**''Gross, Dean!'' Sam exclaimed, sticking out his tongue.**

**''What? Just because you're openly gay, you think it's gross for an openly straight guy like myself can't talking about eating a girl out?''**

**''Um, Yes. Because I'm gay.'' Sam stated.**

**''No bro, you're super gay!''**

**Sam shooked his head, opening his book once more.**

**''Well, Derick was telling me once you get one of these babies, you would have a chick stuck with you for the rest of your life.''**

**Sam raised an eyebrow. ''For life?''**

**''Just until I want to try something new,'' Dean winked. ''Which is why I should say the same for you.''**

**Sam closes his book, staring at Dean. ''Are you implying that I should pierced my tongue?''**

**Dean smiled. ''Maybe? But I know you're a wuss when it comes to needles. I was talking about your friend Mikey.''**

**''Ugh!'' Sam replies getting up from his bed and walking over to his dresser. ''I'm not talking about this!''**

**''Oh come on, Sammy. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Take some advice from your big bro.''**

**I don't need advice, Dean. You're my brother and I am NOT discussing anything with you that involves my sex life!'' Sam stated.**

**''Well, you should! Damn it! You are not happy.''**

**Sam scoffed. ''What the hell does that mean? And why am I not happy?''**

**Sam did not realize that Dean was implying the situation that happened a week earlier when Dean had stumbled into their room drunk from going to one of the underage parties, walking in on Sam getting some lame ass oral sex from his boyfriend Mikey Mcclean...at least Dean could tell from his view.**

**''He obviously sucks at giving you head,'' Dean replies. With that, Sam cheeks flushed red and he covered his face.**

**''You saw us?'' Sam asked barely speaking.**

**With that, Dean nodded his head.**

**''Oh God!'' Sam exclaimed.**

**''It was an accident! I was drunk and I thought the alcohol was fucking with my head. Obviously, I was wrong when I woke up and found him sleeping naked in your bed.''**

**Sam flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes.**

**''You're not even curious about it?'' Dean asked.**

**''Oh...about what, Dean?'' He was already embarrassed by Dean confession, but nothing could compare him when he felt Dean's weight laying beside him on the bed. Dean's blazing green eyes staring back him. He smiles, opening his mouth showing off the bar bell as it glint in his mouth. Sam didn't know how it happened but he found himself reaching his hand up and guided his index finger to touch the surgical steel. With that, Dean jumped at the painful fraction, covering his mouth.**

**''Ow! Sam, that hurt!'' He replies in a muffled tone. ''****What did you do that for?''**

**I wanted to explode my curiously,''he replies trying not to laugh. ''Sorry, you seem so inviting about it.''**

**Dean cleared his throat. ''I was...it just I wanted to give you a little demonstration of what I am talking about.''**

**''So...You want to give me a blowjob?'' Sam asked without sounding disgusted.**

**''Yes...but give me three days to do it?'' Dean replied.**

**''Three days? Why three days?''**

**''Because some of the swelling would go down by that time,'' Dean smiled at him. ''Now, if you will excuse me, I have to clean this aching bastard.'' With that, Dean lifted himself off the bed walking to the bathroom.**

_(Three days later...)_

**''Oh yeah!'' Sam Moaned as Dean bobbed his head faster on his pulsing member. He gasped and nearly jumped as he felt the bar bell danced along the head and the undershaft of his cock. Dean was right, this was so fucking amazing. it the most amazing feeling Sam had felt in his life. Even better than a normal tongue. He grabbed a handful of his hair and let out a squeak as Dean deep-throated him in one motion.**

**''Fuck!'' Sam cursed, causing Dean to chuckle around his member at the reaction. He lifted his head letting Sam slip out of his mouth, using his hand to stoke him. Sam let out a groan of frustration.**

**''So...how are you doing so far, Sam?'' He asked breathlessly.**

**''What the fuck did you stop for?!'' Sam nearly shouted, propping himself on his elbow his face flushed.**

**''Well, I take that compliment you are enjoying it,'' Dean smiled. ''Dude, I need to breathe. In case you haven't noticed, I am a cock virgin, and you're not exactly small.''**

**''Whatever,'' He replies. He couldn't think straight. Stop your whining and get back to work.''**

**With that, Dean continue his task. He took the opportunity to run his tongue against the swollen head before deep throating him once more. With the feel of Dean's moans against his tender flesh, and the wet sounds, Sam was so turned on that it only took three more bobs of Dean sweet mouth before Dean felt his balls tighten Dean dodged just in time, before Sam climaxed, moaning his name as he came onto the sheets around him and his belly**

**Spent and satisfied Sam came down from his high staring up the ceiling with a smile on his face. In moments, he felt a shirtless Dean laying beside him.**

**''So...how do you feel little bro?'' Dean asked**

**'' I feel amazing...That...was awesome!'' Sam exclaimed laughing.**

**''Well, good to know that you enjoyed it. How do you feel about Tongue rings now?''**

**''I think they are fucking amazing!'' Sam excliamed.**

**''Want me to give you you're cell phone to call Mikey? Dean ask.**

**''No...not now at the moment ...let me rest first.'' Then I'll call him.'' He turned to look at him. ''There is one thing you can do.''**

**''What is that,'' Dean asked.**

**''Give me that card to the shop so that I can schulde an appointment tomorrow afternoon.''**

**Dean smiled rubbing his face against Sam's. ''Whatever you say.''**

**The End.**


End file.
